Tech Love
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow the son of a very well accomplished inventor and Ichigo the son of a very accomplished doctor have been friends for years but will an unexpected note in a box change everything. B X B, yaoi, GrimmxIchi, lemons laters, lets hope these doesn't get taken down.
1. Chapter 1

It's two thousand and twenty, ten years after the big technologic boom. No one carries an Ipad anymore it's all about the E-watch a watch that does everything an Ipod could do an more. It was invented and released two years ago my Espada Inc. the company my mom works for. She's the inventor of the E-watch and many of Espada inc's best products so as you could guess my families very well off. Though we live in an average size house because she thinks having a bunch of space and then not using it just isn't right. Our house might be average in size but what's in it isn't so average. If there's a new piece of tech out my mom has it or invented _and _has it.

She doesn't spoil me though. I've had to earn everything she gives me and I know damn well how lucky I am to have a mom like her, too bad dad isn't around. I never knew the guy and mom never seems to want to talk about him so I don't ask.

"Grimmjow you're going to be later for school! Please tell me you got up after Pantera reminded you to four times!" My mother called from down stairs, her tone to anyone other than me would have sounded harsh but I know she was smiling and shaking her head at her son's inability to get out of bed on school days.

"I told you she would tease you Grimmjow." Pantera, our electronic butler you could say, stated with his own chuckle from the large TV screen on my bedroom wall right across from the end of my bed.

Pantera was programed by my mom to learn what I liked and how I liked to be addressed. He took care of doing basically anything for me, well helping me do it if I asked. He also happened to connect my E-watch to me E-Pad to all the family's computers including my mothers. He also happened to be the proto-type that was pretty much complete and just waiting on the go ahead to consumers from Espada inc.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." I called back down to my mother and rolled out of bed the covers having already been pulled of through the night as a rolled around. I moved a lot in my sleep but I have no idea why but as long as I'm not falling out of bed every morning I don't really care.

"You have a Computer Programming Test first period and will be having an assembly about the schools new security system in second period. The rest of your classes will be taking notes as usual." Pantera listed as I got dressed and headed down stairs towards the smell of bacon.

"Can you send the study sheet I wrote out to my E-watch so I can read over it on my way to school Pantera?" I asked getting a reply right away and glancing down at my wrist making sure that it was downloading the file. It was so I slid into a seat at the Island in our kitchen. "Hey mom I have an essay on Espada Inc due in English tomorrow think you could read over it today if you have time?" I asked my mom as she walked into the room.

Today she was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a gray dress vest over top meaning you had a meetings today, probably about the butler program as I called it.

"Of course! I have a two hour meeting then I have the day of so I'll have plenty of time to look it over. What should I be focusing on when I do?" She asked in her normally cheery voice as she took a seat across from me and took a bite out of her own Breakfast.

"Just make sure I got all the facts right that's all and I'll be home around six I have to stay after School today because of that fight I got into on Friday." I explained and got up having finished my breakfast.

"You really need to stop fighting with that boy Grimm." She stated firmly. "I know you to only do it because you're friends but couldn't you at least do it off school property?"

"I'll try." I replied and she waved me off with a smile. I grabbed my bag and slipped into my shoes.

"Be safe! See you when you get home!" She called after me as I darted out the front door the bus just starting to leave it's stop.

"Shit!" I run of the bus but I was too late. I glared at the vehicle as it sped away down the street. "Great now I'm going to be late." I growled.

"Grimmjow?"

"What Pantera?" I snapped at my watch.

"Here is a short cut to school. If you run you can make it in time for the first bell." Pantera informed me, a little map with a red path lite up leading to the school popped up on my watches screen.

"Sweet. Thanks Pantera." I exclaimed at took for on the path following it as fast as I could until I almost slammed into someone as I passed through the front doors of the school. "Shit sorry." I cursed looking down at the person I had sent crashing to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Blueberry." Ichigo kurosaki growled getting to his feet to glare at me.

"Shut up strawberry. I'm gonna' be late." I growled back glaring down at the shorter male who simply grinned.

"Fine get going you got that test in first right." He said stepping out of my way. Odd.

"Uh, yeah…" I said with a raised brow he was acting different today normally that little spat would have broken into a little spat but it didn't. None the less I took off once again towards my first period class.

"Good luck on your test!" Ichigo called after me and I rolled my eyes. Now that wasn't so odd we were friends be it a little aggressive towards one another but friends none the less.

The second bell rang and I slid to a stop in front of my class rooms door panting. "Made it." I breathed and stepped into the class room taking my seat.

Yawning as I excited the school at six after my detention I was pulled to the side and slammed chest first into a wall. "What the hell!" I growled.

"Hey Grimm, I'm taking you out to dinner." Ichigo's baritone rang in my ears.

"What?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner. It's you're birthday isn't it?"

"Uh yeah but do you know how gay that sounds?"

"Do you recall that you are gay?"

"Shut up!"

"So you going to except my offer or what Blueberry?"

"Fine." He released me and I turned to see a grinning Ichigo with a his laptop bag slung over his shoulder. "Just let me tell my mom-"

"I already did. She says have fun." Pantera informed me and I glared at the device on my wrist.

Ichigo chuckled and my glare turned to him. "Come on we're going to Soul Society. " My expression brightened at that. I loved that place; they had awesome food and ever better deserts. Yes I have a sweet tooth a very big one actually but I didn't get to indulge in it often.

"Come let's get going then!" I exclaimed and Ichigo laughed again. I loved his laugh hell I loved him had for years but he was straight and I didn't want to destroy the friendship we have to try anything so I kept it those particular emotions to myself.

We arrived at Soul Society and got a both close to the kitchen. "So how'd you're test go?".

"Good."

"Here I got you something." He informed happily digging through his bag for something.

"What dinner and a present you'd think we were dating." I could have sworn I saw a blush spread across Ichigo's face for a moment but I could be sure because his bangs were in the way.

"Here." He said as he handed it to me.

It was a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with no card. "No card?" I inquired with a raised brow and he nodded. This time I could see the blush on his face. Why was he blushing? Ignoring that for the time being I ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box.

Inside was a small folded piece of paper. It read _'will you go out with me?'_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I hope you liked it and I know I have other stories I should be working on but this idea came to me and I just had to do it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with no card. "No card?" I inquired with a raised brow and he nodded. This time I could see the blush on his face. Why was he blushing? Ignoring that for the time being I ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box._

_Inside was a small folded piece of paper. It read __'will you go out with me?'_

I starred at the piece of paper in my hand. Astonishment, surprise, shock, dis belief and joy overcame me as I read and re-read the words written in Ichigo's neat hand writing on the page until suddenly anger, per anger welled up inside me. "Is this some kind of joke Ichigo?" Was he just playing with me to get back at me for the other day? Did he think this was funny?

I glared at him watching as hurt and shock washed over his face but quickly his usual scowl was back in place and he looked me dead in the eyes. "No, I'm serious Grimm." I glared at him more. Why was I so angry? The man I have been in love with has taken me out for dinner _and_ asked me out but I just couldn't believe it was true. "I'm not kidding I…I really like you Grimmjow." A light shade of red dusted his cheeks and his looked to the side as if he was too embarrassed to look me in the eyes anymore.

"No joke?" He nodded still not looking at me.

"No bet?" His eyes shot up and locked with mine. Now it was his turn to be angry it would seem.

"No there is no fucking bet Grimmjow. I honestly want to go out with you why is that so hard for you to believe?" He growled slamming his hands on the table top getting the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant.

"Um Sir? Do you two know what you would like to drink?" A timid waitress asked holding up a small E-pad with its pen attachment. E-pads had programs out that were available to restaurants and other stores and things. These programs were used instead of a pen and paper and connected the E-pad right to the register making things a lot easier for waiters and waitresses.

"Uh, I'll have a Coke please." Ichigo said re-taking his seat and flashed the waitress an apologetic smile. The girl blushed and I rolled my eyes, my anger was almost gone now that I was sure Ichigo wasn't just messing with me.

Ichigo had always had this knack for making girls and guys gush over him but I was a little different it took me several years to develop feelings for Ichigo but I'd known him since we were three so it makes sense really. Hell I didn't know I was gay until grade seven which was when I came out of my two years of denial and just accepted my homosexuality.

"Oh sorry we don't sever Coke is Pepsi okay?" The waitress informed my apparently now gay friend sadly.

"Yes that's fine." Ichigo replied and turned to me waiting for me to order so the girl would leave.

"Pepsi please." I grinned at the girl and for once I beat Ichigo in the 'Who can make a girl blush the most' game. I chuckled as the shy girl's face turned completely red and she typed in our order that would be automatically sent to the bar.

"Um-uh-yes right away. I'll be b-back soon to take you order." She stuttered and shuffled away holding the E-pad to her face to try and cover her blush as she stopped in front of her next table.

"Well?" Ichigo growled his angry scowl back.

"Well what?" I raised a brow and Ichigo narrowed his chocolate brown orbs at me. "Oh right, because you're straight and I always see you starring at Orihime's tits." I replied staring at him blankly as he breathed a sigh.

"First I _thought_ I was straight but girls just don't do it for me never really have and I've never had an interest in a guy, well anyone really so I didn't really know whether I was gay or not. As for starring at Orihime's bust."

"You just can't say boobs can you Ichi?" I chuckled teasing him and getting a glare for it. Raising my hands up in surrender I waited for him to continue.

"As for why I stare at Orihime's _boobs_ it's because of what she's been wearing lately. I swear every time I see her, her shirts just get lower and lower. I have to do a triple take just to make sure they aren't falling out of her shirt. I've even seen straight woman do a double take at her _boobs_." He put emphasis on the word 'boobs' just to prove me wrong. Though he was right about the shirt thing, Orihime's clothes had been becoming more and more like a string bikini lately.

"Okay you have a point there but in her defence she's just following Rangiku's advice to try and get _your _attention." I replied pointing at Ichigo's chest to put more emphasis on the word 'your'. Sometimes Ichigo was completely oblivious to the advices of others but then sometimes he would notice them when no one else would. Seriously with him you had to hide from him to get him to notice you.

"Oh…Okay we're getting off topic here yes or-"

"Here are your drinks." The timid waitress was back and had placed our drinks in front of us then lifted the E-pad to take our order. We haven't even looked at the menu, not that it matters I have it memorized so I know what I want.

"Thank you, I'll have your chicken club wrap and a seizer salad." I ordered and turned to Ichigo.

"Umhum…And for you?" She turned her attention to Ichigo waiting for his order.

"Grilled Chicken seizer please." The waitress nodded and shuffled away again the orders already being sent to the kitchen. A little green light would appear along with our order when it was done so she would know when to go pick up our food and bring it to us.

"So?" Ichigo prodded. I could see he was getting quite annoyed with having to wait.

"Yes." I replied a slight tint of red coming to my cheeks.

Ichigo's face lit up and he smiled bigger than I had seen since before his mom died when we were six. "Tomorrow then?" He offered hopefully his brown eyes shining almost gold he lookeded so happy.

"Where?" I inquired putting him in suspense a little longer. A grin spread across me face as he pouted and thought for a moment.

"How about my place?" His place? Wow it'd been years since I'd been to his house. He rarely ever had people over anymore. He had kind of withdrawn from everyone after his mom died and only now was he starting to open up again and make friends but of course I had stayed with him all the way.

"You sure?" He nodded and I smiled. "Then of course. What time?" Had to get all the details or my mom would be distraught. She liked knowing whether I was getting dinner or if I needed to be feed when I got home, or if I was staying out late so she didn't break into a panic at eleven wondering why I wasn't home yet. Yeah over protective I know…Ha! That's what you think I just have to tell her where I am and how late I'll be out no asking unless I have something else that needs to be done but I can go where ever till whenever and she's fine with it as long as she knows where I am and that I'm alive.

"Say right after school and then you can sleep over till Saturday and leave whenever. " Sleep over?

"Moving pretty fast for a first date there Ichigo."

"What! No that's not what I meant. I just thought we could watch movies and play games and stuff which would end up going till really late anyway so it's just easier if you sleepover and your mom doesn't have to worry about you walking home at like three in the morning." Ichigo hurried to explain and I laughed.

"Okay sleepover it is but we'll have to stop at my house so I can grab all my stuff because I'm not hauling it to school and carrying it around all day. " I informed him and he chuckled at my laziness.

"OK." His attention moved to the waitresses as she approached and placed our food in front of us. For the next ten minutes we ate in silence concentrating on eating our food. It was a comfortable silence that gave me time to think over everything that had happened.

Ichigo had asked me to go out with him and now we had a planned date tomorrow at his house…This was fucking awesome. My whole body felt like a live wire I was so happy. Oh god I'm acting like a girl, oh well come on give me a break. What is one supposed to do when their crush of like five years asks them out? Go on a killing spree? Well…yeah no.

Just as Ichigo had paid the bill and stood up ready to leave my E-watch beeped. It was a message from my mom. Man that woman has good timing. _'Grimm, you still out with Ichigo?'_

I quickly messaged her back with a positive answer and stood up only to stop all movement as my watch beeped again. _'Bring him home with you so he can eat cake with us. :D' _I rolled my eyes. My mom could text like the fastest texting teenager out there.

"Hey Ichi." I called stopping him from walking away to head outside.

"You want to come over and have cake with me and my mom?" Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Is it her ba-" My watch beeped again. _'Yes I baked it.' _And my mom seemed to have a weird mind reading ability too.

"Yes it is." I replied and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the doors, our waitress blushing as we passed her on our way out.

"She really does have a great timing when it comes to mind reading Grimm." We laughed and I nodded. We both loved my mom she was so fun to hang around and was rarely ever a downer, unless there was school work to be done.

"Well come on let's get going Ichi!" I called back to him having started sprinting towards my house as he looked the other way. His head shot in my direction and he grinned at the challenge. We both took off racing towards me house, matching grins are own faces.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to check out my other stories and or my D.A account pen name is the same.**_

_**Hope to up date soon while my writing mood is still here :p**_


End file.
